The present invention relates generally to the field of computers and computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a differential redundancy multiplexor for flash memory devices.
One type of non-volatile electrically erasable and electrically programmable read-only semiconductor memory is commonly referred to as a flash memory. Once programmed, the flash memory retains the program data until the memory is erased. In a typical flash memory structure, several blocks of flash memory are configured together on a flash memory device. A variety of flash memory devices are known in the art, but generally, a flash cell is comprised of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor that includes an isolated or floating gate that is programmed typically by electron injection from the channel.
In one typical configuration, a flash cell is programmed by applying a high voltage (such as 12 volts) on the control gate, 0 volts on the source and an intermediate voltage such as 6 volts on the drain. A channel-hot-electron injection causes the isolated or floating gate to be negatively charged. The charged floating gate causes the threshold voltage (Vt) of the device to increase. Thus, a programmed cell requires a higher threshold voltage to turn the transistor on as compared to an erased cell. In a read operation, generally, the source is grounded and a read voltage, such as 5 volts, is applied to the control gate and the output is determined at the drain. The amount of the read current at the drain determines if the device is programmed or not programmed. In order to erase the programmed cell, the drain is made to float while a voltage is impressed across the source and the control gate, such as 12 volts on the source with a grounded control gate or 5 volts on a source with a negative voltage on the control gate. When the cell is being erased, charges are removed from the floating gate to the source terminal so that the threshold voltage of the device is reduced.
In flash memories, sensing amplifiers (also referred to as sense amps) are utilized to read the content of the flash memory arrays. These sensing amplifiers generally provide single-ended outputs onto an output bus. A common problem with single-ended outputs is that the output typically swings from ground to a rail voltage, such as Vcc. When additional memory cells are introduced, which outputs are impressed on the output line, the loading increases the capacitance coupled to the output lines. This loading, along with the significant voltage swings impacts the performance of the memory. Thus, performance, such as the speed in reading an output from a flash cell and the circuit power requirements, can degrade as more load is placed on the output.
What is needed is a technique for addressing this performance factor in flash memories.